1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection recording head which is suitably adapted in a recording section of various terminal devices such as a facsimile system or a printer and, more particularly, to a liquid ejection recording head which can be easily connected to or disconnected from various terminal devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid ejection recording is currently receiving much attention since this recording method generates only little noise and is capable of recording on normal paper. Among various liquid ejection recording methods, the liquid ejection recording method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid open No. 51837/1979 is distinguished from other methods in that thermal energy is applied to a liquid to eject liquid droplets. More specifically, in this recording method, the liquid subjected to the action of heat energy causes a state change which may result in a sharp increase in volume and by the action force based on this state change. Then, the liquid is discharged from an orifice at the end of a recording head. The flying droplets are formed and these liquid droplets adhere to the recording medium for example, normal papers and thus, and as the result, recording is accomplished.
Conventionally in such a recording apparatus as shown in FIG. 1, a recording liquid is stored in a storage tank 12 arranged at a predetermined location in a terminal device. The recording liquid is fed from the storage tank 12 to a head 13 through a supply pipe 14. When there is no more liquid in the storage tank 12, the tank 12 itself is replaced with a new tank or the tank 12 is replenished with fresh liquid.
A nozzle having an discharge orifice for discharging a recording medium liquid generally has an inner diameter as small as about several tens of microns When dust is introduced into the recording medium liquid or precipitate formed in the liquid after storage of the liquid for a certain period of time remains in the nozzle, the flow rate of the liquid passing through the nozzle is decreased. Then, the discharge efficiency of the recording medium liquid or signal response is degraded. The nozzle may be clogged to disable further discharge of the liquid. This situation may arise frequently due to introduction of dust from the air or in surrounding portions of the liquid when the tank is replenished with fresh liquid every time the supply of the liquid is short.
When discharge of the recording medium liquid from the discharge orifice is stopped for a long period of time, the recording medium liquid becomes dried. Then, components of the recording medium liquid and modified substances thereof become attached to portions surrounding the discharge orifice. When recording is resumed in this case, the discharge direction may not be stable and liquid discharge may not be possible. In this case, the head must be replaced with a new recording head. However, the same problems as earlier experienced may again be encountered when replacing the tank.
In addition, when the tank or recording head is replaced, air may be introduced into the tank, the recording head or the flow path of the recording medium liquid. When air is introduced, discharge efficiency, stability of formation of liquid droplets, response or flowability of the liquid through the flow path is impaired.